Labeling
by Here's The Plan
Summary: It had a name. She was relieved; She wasn't just weird. She was wired different. (In other words, Violet is diagnosed with Asperger's) Short, probably a one-shot. Review, please?


**Violet Parr one-shot idea thing... yeah. Dunno how else to describe it.**

**Violet is 14-15ish, Dash is 11-12ish and Jack-Jack is two.**

* * *

_It had a name._

That was the first thing she thought. _What she had, it had a _name.

It was all she thought about on the way home. The car was silent. Her parents exchanged nervous glances, unsure of what to do-about her and the situation in general, she guessed.

Violet knew she was different. She knew she was wired oddly, in a different way than most kids her age. Or, probably, most kids in general.

Naturally her mother had always denied it. "Everyone's special, Vi. Even you."

Especially her, it seemed. She had wanted to be tested because _she knew._

Because it had _a name._

It started small. Violet, out of curiosity, looked up her 'symptoms'. It was the logical thing to do, after all. Google is a friend, one that she used constantly. And it brought up ideas; Highly Sensitive Person, Autism, and a few other personality and mental quirks. She figured she was leaning more towards autism.

Then came the pop-culture references. You see them on Wikipedia pages; Used in music, used in movies, used on television... It just so happened, though, that a certain character by the name of 'Bones' was on that list. Bones being the main character to a popular television show, one that her and her family occasionally watched.

Then she remembered one time Dash actually _mentioned _that she acted like Bones.

So she planned.

The next time the show was on she watched it in the living room with everyone but Jack-Jack (he was only two and had a seven o'clock bedtime). About halfway into the show she noted, "Y'know Dash, I think I _am _a lot like her."

Trying to be smug, her little brother grinned. "See, I was right!"

Her parents only laughed. Not the reaction she wanted.

"But, Dash..." She said again, a few moments later, "How do you think I act like her?"

She knew him well. He had information, and he wanted to _flaunt _it.

"Well, you're oblivious to a lot of things. You're sarcastic, and yet you don't understand sarcasm."He held up fingers for each thing he thought of, "You're socially awkward and shy. You hate crowds and social situations. You don't care about current events, and you're _obsessed _with music just like she is with... What ever that's called. Archaeological stuff." He ticked off each quirk like he had the speech prepared weeks in advanced, and in a way that made her relieved.

"Yeah, that fits you almost to a T." Her father chuckled, and her mom looked thoughtful.

It was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Well, y'know, Bones is supposed to be autistic."

Saying it got the right reaction was a mild way of putting it. Light bulbs lit up above each family member's head one after another.

_Because it had a name. _

Back to the car, though.

Violet watched as the city flew by on their way home. She hadn't said a word; she was too exhausted. Two weeks of therapy. Eight days of going in at noon and leaving at five. Forty hours. And she had finally been diagnosed.

She was relieved, a bit scared, and more than a little nervous, but more than anything relieved.

She knew that the next few days would be hard. Not because of her doing, but because of her parents. No, they weren't going to be mean or anything, but she knew they would be the opposite.

There would be constant reminders that she was still her. They would say she was still their daughter. They would say she was still a hero.

She _knew _that, but they would say it anyway, in case she didn't.

Her eyes slowly started drooping. The past few weeks she hadn't slept well, and now...

She fell asleep leaning on the glass. She slept so well that her dad had to carry her inside, and she still slept until morning.

That morning when she woke up, though, was different. It was like... You know how when you're younger, and you fall asleep on the couch and one of your parents takes you to your bed and tucks you in? And then you wake up in your own bed, and you think something magical happened to get you there? Peace, teleportation, magic, whatever... That feeling that has an air of innocence around it when you wake up and think of it? That surely, even something so simple could be so grand? Or maybe that something so grand could be so simple. It was like that.

_It has a name._

She thought again. She knew her life would be different, then; maybe not incredibly so, maybe even not really noticeably different from others. But it would be to her.

Because it was called Asperger's syndrome. Because it had _a name._

* * *

**Okay guys... I think it has a name XDDDDD**

**So, yeah. Just an idea I thought of... I might keep it 'canon' for any of my future stories for this fandom. Sorry if it sucks, or is hard to follow. I just had to finally type it out.**

**For those that don't know, Asperger's is part of the autism spectrum; basically high functioning autism, and I think it described Violet pretty well from what we saw in the movie (Don't believe me, go look it up... Or just don't believe me)**

**I'm gonna say this is complete for now, but I might add some short scenes to is (The therapy sessions, telling the family, at school, etc)**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME. Please?**

**Smell ya later!**

** -Plan**


End file.
